


and a butterfly flaps its wings

by nikmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best left in the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	and a butterfly flaps its wings

Rubeus Hagrid sat expectantly waiting for the large egg to hatch. When the first small arm clawed through the shell, a huge grin broke across his face. A few minutes later, a brownish green creature peered up at him with an almost calculating look in its unblinking yellow eyes.

“Joy. Happy happy joy” said a voice nervously. “You do know that what you have isn’t a new species of dragon, right? It’s a dinosaur. Another damn dinosaur. A velociraptor, to be specific. This is not going to end well. It never ends well.” Dr. Ian Malcolm looked around for a flare gun or some sort of weapon. He just wasn’t sure if he was going to use it on the giant of a man or the damn raptor.


End file.
